


White & Wet

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Water Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Water clones.
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	White & Wet

**Author's Note:**

> May 6, 2006. "Request: ...So seriously. How could I not give in to Demyx. - Orin"

Usually, Larxene just tormented and teased him, but this time she'd actually managed to give him a fairly good idea. Or an idea, at least. One that worked quite well with his arousal and the space on his bed.

Just masturbation, after all. A water clone. Deep inside his body, and thrusting without regard to any pleasure for itself.

Demyx pawed at his own erection, thankful for lubricant that didn't wash away. With his eyes closed, it wasn't quite kinky and it wasn't quite embarrassing. No, just pleasure. The need for climax.

The water clone was solid enough to arch against and seek perfect movement, Demyx could feel his control falter as he edged closer to bliss.

But before he could curb his power and release the water clone, he felt the first rush of orgasm. Too late. He came. Hard. And the world was white... and wet.

Larxene wandered by a good hour later, about the time that he was trying to hang his sheets out to dry. She laughed. He didn't reply. He was never going to hear the end of it.


End file.
